


Sacrifice

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Not in vain.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-10-30 09:29am to 09:36am & 11:27am to 11:42am

When Legolas had stepped aside to reveal the Lady Undumíel, Aragorn had not understood why his long-time friend had had tears in his eyes. Today, after reading the missive, he did.

When the soldier who had carried the scroll had arrived in full battle armour Aragorn had been startled but then his heart had filled with pain, recognizing the former colours of Greenwood.

*

"He loved me." Aragorn whispered, his head reeling. 

Arwen stood just inside the door, eyes full of sadness. 

"Why did he never tell me?" 

At this the beautiful queen took the few steps towards her husband, her hand coming to rest on her beloved's shoulder. 

"Because he could not give you an heir." 

Aragorn whirled around, her hand slipping. 

"You knew?" He accused. 

"Anyone who dared to look did." 

"Then why did no one tell me?" The king demanded in an angry voice. "Why did you not tell me?" 

"It was Legolas' wish. The sacrifice he was about to make should not be in vain." 

"He wanted the line of kings to continue." 

"He wanted the peace you restored to endure." Arwen corrected. "Middle Earth is finally free. His love for you, had it been returned at the time, would have jeopardized everything." 

"The reason..." 

"The reason is still the same. Peace for all of Middle Earth." 

"The price was too high." 

"Not in the bigger picture, to use words you once uttered. In the smaller one though, where friendship and love surpass even the peace for a whole world, yes." 

Aragorn's eyes watered, the statement, as true as it was, like a hard slap. 

Arwen sighed sadly, resting her hand once more on the shoulder it had slipped from. 

"You cannot change the past but you can help shape the future. It was Legolas' wish that you shall help in the continuation of peace as your foremost concern. As his long-time friend I'm sure you will not fail."


End file.
